Sakura's wish
by BlackButterfly0011
Summary: Love blooms at a new wishing well. Is that ironic or what? GaaSaku oneshot


Man..I can't believe I even posted those stories without proof reading them first. And the ideas were okay, but not elaborate. Jeez! Here is a revised version of Sakura's wish. Enjoy!

* * *

"Naruto-kun..that was my **last** quarter.." A pink haired medic-nin growled dangerously at Naruto, stepping closer and glaring at him. Naruto whimpered, glancing at the vending machine in hopes that her quarter would magically appear. "I-I'm sorry Sakura-chan! I thought you were giving me your purse to get a quarter.." He stuttered and backed up against a wall.

Sakura snorted, rolling her eyes and stating bluntly, "Naruto-kun, I handed you my purse to hold it while I tied my shoe. I _told _you to hold it. Not dig in it and use my only quarter in a vending machine-_that doesn't even work!_" He gulped, quickly thinking of an excuse to get away from Sakura.

"Hey! Forehead girl! Tsunade-sama had a well built in the center of Konoha, it's gorgeous! I tossed a penny in it, wishing for my mom to unground me, and guess what? SHE DID!" Ino pranced up to Sakura, pulling her arm and dragging her to the front of the mall. "Hey! I was about to beat up Naruto-kun to get my quarter back!" She yelled at no one, since Ino was too busy chattering about her new shoes.

Pouting, she dragged her heels along the sidewalk as Ino unconsciously dragged her towards Konoha's Center. "Here we are Sakura-chan!" She bounced up and down excitedly. "Ino-chan. It's a hole in the ground with a little bit of water in the bottom. You had luck this morning. I'm not wasting a penny to wish on something that will never come true.." Sakura mumbled sadly.

"I wouldn't believe that, Sakura-chan. Wishes can come true just as much as you see a shooting star. Not often, but when you do, you want to relive the moment over and over." Gaara's deep voice, that appeared out of no where, caused Sakura to jump. "Gaara-kun, you need to be a little louder.." She chuckled slightly.

He rolled his eyes, walking closer to lean over the wishing well. "I'll bet you thirty dollars Tsunade-sama out in this well to get more money to buy sake." Gaara shook his head, glancing over to Sakura. She shrugged, feeling Gaara's stare. Sakura looked up at Gaara, her eyes widening when she noticed how handsome he became.

Tilting his head, he gave her a puzzled expression. Willing herself not to blush, Sakura said, "You look more..hand-cut-h-..err you look more mature then the last time we met." Gaara's mouth was open slightly, he looked away and made a small nod.

She sighed sadly, her head dropping in her hands. Gaara watched tears roll down her cheeks and into the well, bewildering him as to why she would randomly start crying. She sniffled, glancing up to Gaara and shaking her head. "I've heard the love stories of many married couples, and it makes me jealous how perfect it sounds.. I want a love story.. To have someone unconditionally love me.."

"And.. how did this thought come about?" He wondered aloud, causing her to snap her head in his direction. "Never mind." She huffed, turning away and attempted to walk in the opposite direction. He quickly grabbed her arm, "No, I'm sorry, I didn't mean that in an offensive way. I meant, why did this thought come up randomly?"

She sighed again, slumping her shoulders, "Because no one loves me." She said flatly. Gaara looked towards the horizon, becoming interested in this kunoichis' claim. "I doubt that. Everyone has another half, in Greek mythology at least. It is said that in Greek mythology, the human was a creature with four legs, four arms, and two heads. But Zeus became frightened that the creatures would become too powerful, so he split them in half, condemning them to forever search for their other half."

She gazed at him, wondering how on Earth he knew that. His cheeks tingeing pink, Gaara shrugged and said, "I like mythology. That relates to the human emotion of love. Humans want to find someone that they can spend the rest of their life happily with. At least, most humans. There are a few humans who prefer getting a taste of all kinds of women."

Sakura pulled out a half-dollar coin, glancing at Gaara before tossing it into the well. Watching the coin fall down the well, he decided he would tell her his secret, and hoped that was what she wished for. She smiled at him, patting his hand thankfully. She turned to go again, sniffling. Gaara held her hand, pulling on it slightly. She turned around, looking very confused. "What is it Gaara-kun?"

He looked away again, his blush now becoming visible to Sakura. "Gaara-kun..?" She felt a blush creep up on her face too, wondering what he would do.

_My God, what am I going to say? Not 'Well Sakura-chan I've liked you for a very long time and just now decided to tell you since you were crying'. Maybe I should be romantic with it and explain my feelings? No, that would take too long. Maybe just tell her? I'll try that.._

"Um..Sakura-chan? Ugh, oh jeez, I don't know how to say this.." He stuttered quietly. Sakura regarded him silently, wondering what the handsome redhead was getting at. "Fine..I'll put it like that.. Sakura-chan. I like you." He flinched, expecting harsh laughter and her hand jerking away.

Instead, he felt her hand squeeze his tighter, and her move closer to him. Daring to open an eye, he saw a smile that made his heart skip a beat. "Gaara-kun, I have a secret as well.. If you didn't know, I had a gigantic crush on Sasuke as a child. But that was only because I liked you more, but you were in Suna, so I couldn't see you as often as Sasuke. I've liked you for a very long time.. I've just been afraid to tell you." She finished softly.

Gaara's eye twitched. "You've liked me, and didn't tell me, just like I didn't tell you? Man, we waited a long time to confess. And by a wishing well of all places! …Speaking of, Sakura-chan, what did you wish for?"

Sakura smiled. "I didn't make a wish Gaara-kun."

* * *

So..did it work out okay?


End file.
